Someone from the Past
by ChargerWarrior
Summary: Someone from Angel's past comes to see her and wants her back. When he sees that he can't be with her, he becomes furious. Will he find a way to get her back, or will Angel fall in love with him again when she sees him.
1. Chapter 1: Man at the Door

_Chapter 1: Man at the door_

It was a warm day in June and there I was, sitting on the couch in my favorite outfit and my black babbled wig, I had decided to read a romance novel that I had been trying to get through for the past week now. Everybody was either gone or busy. Collins was teaching his class at NYU, Mimi and Roger were at the park all day, Maureen and Joanne, well, they had another fight and weren't talking to each other, and Mark was out filming for his documentary. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock which flashed 10:55 AM. "Huh, Collins isn't supposed to be back till 3:00 this afternoon, I wonder who it could be?" As I got up, I straightened out my skirt. When I opened the door, I saw a tall dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes and hair and a sexy muscle toned body. "Hello Angel."


	2. Chapter 2: Daemon?

_Chapter 2: Daemon?_

"Hello Angel."

Angel stood at the door looking dazed, and couldn't believe that the man she use to love was at her door. "Daemon?"

"Yep it's me baby!" said Daemon. "Well, are you going to let me in or are you going to stare at me all day."

Blushing, Angel steps aside and let him in. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean I with Collins now, not him. I just hope he goes away quickly. _

"Umm, do you want anything to drink?" asked Angel.

"Nah, I'm good. So how have you been doing? Nice place you got," said Daemon.

"Yeah, I'm living here with my boyfriend and two of his other friends," Angel said shyly.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" he questioned.

_Oh god, please Daemon don't do this to me._

"Yes, he's a teacher at NYU…he teaches philosophy," Angel said. "Why did you come here any way Daemon?"

"To see your beautiful self," laughed Daemon. "Ok, ok, baby I want you to come back to me. I miss you."

Angel shot him a shocked expression. "What! Come back to you, after what you did to me!! Daemon, you practically told me you loved me and then used me. Besides I'm with someone else now and I love him very much," shouted Angel.

"Angel I'm sorry for doing using you, plus you were living a lot better than…this," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, maybe I like living like this." sighs "Daemon please get out," Angel said angrily.

"No, I want you back!" yelled Daemon.

"Well, I hate you for what you did and I shouldn't have let you in." screamed Angel.

Before Angel could say anything else there was a loud slap that echoed through the empty loft.

"You should shut your mouth boy, because you can't live with out me!" exclaimed Daemon.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. I need to get out of here and get to Collins. _

Before she could get out the door, Daemon grabbed her by the arm and hit her in the face, and then he threw her on the floor, kicking her in the stomach. Before she could call for help, everything started going black.

_Collins…..no, what has he done, Collins…. I love you. Please help me._


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Angel?

_Chapter 3: Where is Angel?_

It was around 4:30 pm when I got home. I had stopped by the jewelry store to surprise Angel with. It has been five years since the day we met. I remember how beautiful she looked with her baggy pants and tight shirt. I love it when I'm coming home and see her on the curb outside the loft, beating on her drum and having fun. So I figured out that five years was long enough and I really wanted to stay with her for the rest of my life.

"Angel! Angel! I home!" called Collins. "Huh….that's weird, she's usually here." I looked in the kitchen, the bedroom, and my office; no Angel. I called downstairs to Mark and Roger's loft to see if she was there, they said no, not even Mimi hasn't seen her. I called her cell phone, no answer.

_Normal POV_

Everybody was sitting in Collins and Angel's apartment putting their plan into acting, hoping that by this they could find Angel and get her back into the arms of Collins. They decided that Mimi was going to got and look in Angel's favorite hang out places, Roger and Mark were going to go the park to see if she went to read, Maureen and Joanne was going to put up signs with a picture of her. Collins was going to ask people if they saw anything.

It had been three days since Angel had gone missing. There were several calls with tips concerning the whereabouts of the lost drag queen. Collins was starting to lose hope on finding his beloved Angel until the phone rang again.

"Hello?" said Collins.

"If you and your friends want to see your "precious" Angel again, arrive at 5th Avenue in 15 minutes, if you don't he will be killed."

"Guys I think I found Angel, go to..."

_Angel's POV _

I could feel this soft silky material against my body; I noticed I was in a room that was painted a light blue color with beautiful curtains hiding the bared window. The bed had silky black sheets and purple pillows. I had no idea where I was, all I know is that I have a killer headache! The last thing I remember was telling Daemon to….oh my gosh! He probably took me back to his house, but he said he moved to Louisiana, so where am I? Daemon! He can he do this to me!?! I have to get out of here! When I tried to move I fell right back down; I look up and noticed my hands were bound by handcuffs. "Damn you Daemon. I hate you!"

"Well, it looks likes my little kitten has woken up."

"Why the hell are you doing this to me!?!"

"Angel, when you left, it broke my heart, I started doing drugs and everything!"

"I left you because you lied to me when you failed to tell me you had fucking AIDS!!!"

_Normal POV_

Meanwhile, the Bohemians were standing in front of the old warehouse wondering if Angel was alive or not. As they opened the door, all they saw was stacks of boxes; they spit up and searched the warehouse. Angel was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden there was a loud noise and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Found & Broken

**Ok, here is the next chapter my fellow readers!!! Please don't kill me, I love Angel and Collins to death, but it just went with the story. I'm sorry Angel & Collins!! So there is a warning: rape in this chapter and be nice, this is my first time doing a rape scene. I hope you guys like it!!!**

**Thank You:  
I want to thank TMac for telling me about my mistake with one of the chapters!!!  
I also want to thank all of my reviews for encouraging me on with this story!!!  
AND!! I also want to thank Jonathan Larson for making RENT!!! YOU'RE AWSOME!! lol **

_Chapter 4: Found & Broken _

_Warehouse_

It was a while before the Bohemians started to come to; Mimi was the first to wake up.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" she asked.

There was a string of replies from everyone signaling that they were all here until Maureen said "Guys……where is Collins?"

_Back to the house_

It was a couple of hours before Collins woke up on a hard and cold floor. Even thought his vision was somewhat clouded by his throbbing headache he acquired from being knocked out; he noticed that he was in a basement. As he felt the back of his throbbing head where he assumed someone had hit him, he called out see if of the gang was there. When none of them answered, he was about to bang on the locked door, until he they were in a basement. As he looked around he saw that the room was empty except the beds that were put around the room. All of a sudden, he noticed that Angel was on one of the beds awake, shivering and crying. As Collins ran over to her and pulled the covers off, what he saw made him almost threw up. Later clothes were torn into pieces, there were black and blue bruises covering her body, several marks on her body signaled that she had been whipped, there was dried blood on her wrists where she had struggled to brake free for the ropes that she tried to during her assault and there was dry blood that was caked on her lower regions as well. Collins was outraged wondering how this bastard could do this to his precious, beautiful angel.

"Angel, gosh, how could he do this to you? What exactly did he do to you baby," asked a concerned Collins.

"Well, first he…."

_Back to the Bohemians_

They had all made it back to the loft, but were worried about Collins and Angel. The only thing they knew was that now they had to search for two missing friends instead of one.

"So did anyone see anything at all," asked Roger.

"No, I can't believe this guy! What does this guy even want with Angel," said Joanne.

They were sitting thinking of a way to find the two missing Bohemians when the phone rang. When Mark picked up the phone and a woman's voice came through the other end.

"Hello, ummm, my name is Amelia Fields, and I'm calling with information concerning your missing friend, Angel I believe."

"What….oh!! Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I think their in the house next to me."

"I'll give you directions to my house."

"Let me get some paper…..ok, I'm ready."

"So first you…."

_At the house_

Before she could answer Daemon and two other men came through the door. Angel started whimpering and trying to get closer to Collins.

"Well well well… I see my kitten is awake….oh is this Collins, Angel? Did you tell him about the great times we had together, the amazing sex that we had. No? My my my, and here I thought you would be excited to tell him everything. Well why don't we show him eh?"

Suddenly, the two men grabbed Collins and chained him to the bed next to the one Angel was on. Angel tried to get away but she was so weak, she barely had time to get off the bed when Daemon grabbed her.

"Move Collins…..and I kill her the moment you move," Daemon said smirking.

**(Warning: Rape scene)**

Daemon tied Angel to the bed and started ripping the rest of her clothes off her body. Despite Angel's struggle and pleads to stop, it was effortless. Collins tried his best to escape from his chains to save her, but he was so emotional that he couldn't focus right, all he could do was look away; but one of the men grabbed his chin and faced him towards the horrible scene that was about to unfold. "uh huh Collins, if you don't watch this, then I'll kill her right now," Daemon said while laughing and taking his clothes off. Once his clothes were off, he got on top of Angel and started to kiss her neck. Then he moved down towards her nipples, torturing them with his tongue, biting and twisting them. At this point, Angel was angry because she couldn't control her manhood from reacting to the assaults to her body. All she could do was cry and struggle as much as possible, but this didn't stop what was about to happen to her.

"Now Angel, why don't we show your _boyfriend _just how much fun we use to have." Before she could protest Daemon rammed his cock in her ass fast and hard, not letting up at all. Soon the room was filled with the painful cries of Angel and the pleasurable moans of her rapist.

"Yea, ohhh Angel…your so tight, mmmm, yea, this is the tight ass that I've missed so much…..gods Angel, your so fucking good!!" Daemon moaned in pleasure.

"No, ahhhh…..please…uhhhh…stop….I'm begging you…please…..stop….it hurts!!!" Blood was now supply the lubrication making Daemon's cock plunge deeper into Angel's opening, stroking her cock in time with his hard and bruising thrusts. The head board was pounding into the wall, while the mattress that underneath them started to stain with blood and Angel's tears. "Please...Daemon...sto..." Suddenly there was a loud slap that sounded through the room.

"Shut up bitch….you didn't...complain the last time we fucked, you _Enjoyed it_!! Look, you're even hard." Daemon grunted and laughed.

"Ohhh, Angel….yes…..mmmm, I'm so close." As he was getting closer, he started to stroke Angel's cock faster and faster, trying to get her to cum.

"Daemon! Gods when I get out of these damn chains….I'm going to kill your fucking ass!!!" said Collins as he painfully watched his once joyful, playful, and precious angel become broken.

"No….please…ahh...don't…ahhh…don't...cum….inside…..me….please…ahhhhh..stop!!"

Another stinging slap was heard, "I said….uhhhh….uhhhh…shut it…..ohhh….Angel…fuck...I…I'm…I'm cumming!!!"

"NOOOO!!!!...Ahhhh!!!" As Angel came, all she could feel was shame running through her body. But this was not the end of the shame that Angel was feeling right now, because before she knew it, Daemon started up again.

The rape seem to go on for hours and the only thing you could hear in the room was Daemon telling Angel what a good bitch she was and the occasional little gasping sounds that came from Angel's mouth. Angel had her head turned towards Collins; he saw that her eyes were glossed over, leaving no trace of the vibrant brown eyes he fell so in love with. She hadn't moved in a while and was barely breathing. All Collins wanted was to get free, beat the crap out of Daemon, and wish the same pain would happen to him; but it might result in the death of the one he love the most. Right now, he just hoped that the rest of the gang was out there looking for them so that they could get away from this hellhole.

**(End of rape scene)**

_Outside_

The group had just arrived along with the police; A tearing Amelia was waiting at the door for them. "Please hurry…I think thier still inside, all I could hear were screams and...oh my gosh...it was horrible...and..."

"Ma'am it's ok, but I'm going to have to ask you some questions, ok?" said the chief of police, Donny Knoles. Then he sent his men and the Bohemian group inside to rescue their friends.

"Thank you so much Amelia," Mark said before he ran inside with the others.

_Inside_

Daemon had just finished cumming inside Angel and was about to pull his cock that was covered with dried blood and semen, when all of a sudden the door opened.

"All right nobody move!!!"

**Angel: Wow that was a good chapter. Especially the descriptions…HEY!!! wait a minute...You had me…. How could you!! (takes stilettos off and chases after captjacksgrl)**

**Collins: (angry) How dare you do that to my precious Angel (chases after captjacksgrl with Angel)**

**Captjacksgrl: Time to go like how William Turner does in POTC 2 lol  
(runs off screaming) I'M SORRY ANGEL & COLLINS!!! I DIDN"T MEAN IT!!**

**So, I hope you guys liked it. There is a possibility that there will be one more chapter for this story, unless I come up with more ideas. Don't worry, I am going to have a sequel to this though, so I would like you readers' opinions. Should I:**

**a) Do one more chapter  
b) Do more than one more chapter (if so, give me some ideas please!!)  
c) Start with the sequel**

**I really appreciate your comments guys. I LOVE YOU REVIEWS & READERS!!! The sequel is called "The New Girl in Town."**


	5. Chapter 5: You'll be ok, we'll be ok

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RENT characters; Jonathan Larson does but I do own Daemon, the police, and any other character that is not mentioned in the movie so don't take them!!! **

_Chapter 5: You'll be ok, we'll be ok_

"_All right, nobody moves!" said Mitch._ By this time, Daemon had gotten out of Angel and stood beside the bed; facing the group. He grabbed the gun next to the bed stand pointing it at Angel.

"Come any closer you bastards and I will for fill my threat and kill her."

"Daemon let her go. She doesn't love you anymore. Just drop it," said a crying Mimi.

"NO! I can't….you….you don't know how our relationship was!" He started to point the gun towards Collins. "And you took her away from me." Before he is able to shoot at him, Mitch shot Daemon in the shoulder.

"Daemon Patrick Anderson, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent….." The whole group was relieved as Daemon was taken outside, but they didn't know if they would ever get their once joyful friend back. Angel hadn't moved or made a sound since they entered the room; she was loosing blood fast and still had blood and semen coming out between her now overly bruised legs. Roger went over to Collins and broke the chains with a hammer he found on a shelf. Collins got up immediately and ran over to her, cuddling her body to him.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Joanne. Everybody except Mimi left.

Collins was so worried that she wouldn't make it. She was loosing large amounts of blood; especially from her lower region. Her eyes were still grey and glassed over. Mimi had gone upstairs to see if the people with the ambulance had come. When she came back down, she heard Collins telling Angel that everything would be ok, and how he was sorry that he had failed her. She was about to go and tell Collins that that wasn't true when the paramedics came to take Angel to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

The Bohemians had been in the waiting room for the past five hours now. Every time a doctor would walk in Collins would get up to see if it was about Angel. Mimi had to distract him by either taking him to get something to eat or just to go on walks. It was four hours later when Doctor Carlos Cortez, Angel's doctor ever since she was 12 years old came out into the waiting room. The group could see the concerned look on Collins face and decided that this conversation was between him and the doctor.

"Collins," asked Carlos.

"How….how is she Doctor? Will my angel make it?"

Carlos sighed "Well, she lost a lot of blood, we had to attach her to a heart monitor, but other than that….only time will tell. I'm so sorry Collins. You can go see her now if you like, she's in room 237."

"Thank you so much Carlos. I'm sure Angel would love to know you were her doctor."

"No problem Collins, any thing for a friend. Oh and Collins…."

"Yea?"

"You might want to get her some time…..you know, to get use to every thing that happened to her. hands him a business card Here's a good friend of mine that will help Angel whenever she's ready to talk. Let me know if theirs anything I can do to help."

"Will do Carlos." After they hugged, the group decided that they would see Angel tomorrow and they would probably want to be alone for a while.

_Inside Angel's room_

As Collins walked towards her room, flowers in hand, he could feel and hear his heart beat faster and faster, wondering what his love would look like, but he didn't have to wonder because he already knows she will look beautiful no matter what happens to her. He took a big breath before he knocked. When he did, he heard a soft, but sweet voice telling him to come in. As he opened the door to the noise of the monitors, he saw on the bed, his beautiful angel. She didn't look at him; her eyes stared straight ahead, not moving even as Collins came to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hey baby how you doing?" said Collins softly.

"………"

"Angel….please say something…..anything…."

"I….…."

"Well….at least that's something." Collins kissed her on the head; she stopped wearing her normal clothes and wigs because she….well, she was herself anymore. Her eyes still hadn't changed back to their bright brown color; instead, they had gotten darker.

"I bought you some flowers, I hope you like them, their…your favorite, lilies." Since Angel didn't move, he went to put them on the stand beside her bed, when he heard Angel say, "Collins….do….do you still…..want me as you lover? Do you think I look pretty…even though I'm….I'm…..used?

"What?" asked Collins surprised at the question.

"I feel so…so…..DIRTY!! I can't wash it off, I…I can still feel him touching me…..kissing me. I can't get the feeling of his dirty penis ramming….inside of me…filling me with his FILTH!! I can't get him away from me; he haunts my dreams, telling me what a good fuck I was!!" Collins pulled his crying Angel close to him, trying to calm her and tell her everything will be ok, that she'll be ok and he'll never let her go; but the last thing she said before she feel asleep from exhaustion was "Collins, I…..I just want to die."

As Collin laid down his now sleeping angel, he realized that is was going to be tougher than he thought, because as of now, it was going to be a long time before he would get his precious angel back. Before Collins went to sleep he told her, "You'll be ok baby, we'll be ok and I love you very much."

**So this is the last chapter of this story….I know, I know. But don't worry, there is a sequel!!! It's called _The New Girl in Town._ So stay tune of the next chapter in Collins and Angel's life. ****I really appreciate your comments guys, keep them coming. I LOVE YOU REVIEWS & READERS!!! The sequel is called "The New Girl in Town."**


End file.
